Payback!
by moonlightfall
Summary: Emma and Regina find each other in embarrassing situations. What will they do to pay the other back? Requested Oneshot. Just meant to be fun and nothing else :) Don't own ouat. SQ feelings :D


**A request from an anonymous person :D Hope you like it:)**

Regina didn't knew what she found more amusing. The fact that Emma chose to dance in her underwear or that she sung the lyrics loudly with a brush as her microphone. She quickly took out her phone and made a video of Emma jumping and singing while she tried to stifle her laughter. She didn't even meant to walk into the Charming apartment without consent but Henry had asked her to get his textbook he had forgotten and she quickly had walked upstairs.

_"So what? I'm still a rock star. I got my rock moves."_,Emma sung even louder and started to twirl around like a madman. Regina couldn't keep herself quiet anymore. She started laughing loudly and Emma turned around shocked. She quickly turned down the music and stared at Regina in shock. "Regina! Fucking god! You scared me!",Emma said and Regina was already holding her stomach from all the laughing. "Oh god... I think I've never seen something so hilarious!",Regina said laughing and Emma crossed her arms.

"I can't wait to show Henry..." Emma gasped. "You did not made a video of me!",Emma said and started to walk towards her but Regina's goofy smile told her everything she needed to know. "Regina fucking Mills! Delete the video this instant!",Emma screamed and Regina bolted downstairs with Emma hot on her heels. Regina slipped out of the building and quickly ran to her car. She was still filming and couldn't stop giggling. She moved the camera back to Emma who was standing in the door debating of running out and tackle Regina or staying in doors and saving herself from a disgrace. "Regina! Get back here this instant!",Emma shouted at her but Regina shook her head.

"Not a chance!",Regina called back and had another laughing fit. "I can't believe that you just did that! Not a chance that I will delete this moment and won't be able to relive it again!" Emma growled and ran towards her but Regina just ran around the car and Emma huffed. "Regina!",she snapped and followed Regina around the car. "We can do this all day, Miss Swan but the people are already watching.",Regina said and Emma looked around before she looked down at her body. She was in red boy shorts and her white tank top. She blushed and quickly hid behind Regina's car. Henry got out of the car and looked at them annoyed. "What are you doing? You two are sooo embarrassing!",he said and Regina held up her phone.

"Wait until I show you this.",Regina said and ushered him back into the car. Emma growled but Regina quickly got in too and locked the doors. She thrusted the phone into Henry's hands and started the engine. "What about my textbook?",Henry asked and Regina smiled. "That is better. And don't worry. We just eat pizza and watch TV instead.",Regina answered and winked at Emma amused before she pulled out. She soon heard Henry starting to laugh. "Oh god. Did she really do that? She was listening to it quietly when I came downstairs.",Henry said and Regina giggled.

"She is a bit insane, isn't she?",she asked and drove to her home. Henry nodded and gave her phone back.

Regina knew that this wouldn't last long and that Emma would surely pay her back even worse but it had made hers and Henry's day and she didn't minded. Henry and Regina were sitting in a booth at Granny's eating when Emma entered. She sat down by them and smiled at them cockily. "Hello.",she said with a smile and Regina and Henry started giggling again. "I never thought that you were a fan of Pink.",Regina said and Emma grinned. "Well, she is an incredible woman. She has a banging voice and her songs are the best. What do you like? Mozart? Beethoven?" "I stick to Falco, my dear. He was more in my time than Pink.",Regina answered and Emma grinned. "Yes, because you are a very very old woman, Madame Mayor.",she said and Regina fake scoffed. "Well, for my age I'm keeping myself rather attractive.",she answered than and they both chuckled.

"How old are you even?",Emma asked and Regina counted. "62. Wow... that sounds like I'm going to die soon.",Regina said and Emma laughed. "You are a freaking MILF Regina!",Emma said giggling and Regina huffed. "And what ,my dear, is that?",she asked Emma. "Something I shouldn't explain in front of a 10 year old.",Emma answered and Regina shook her head. "I'm going to the restroom. If you two would kindly excuse me.",Regina said and left for the restroom. "I will come back in a few.",Emma said to Henry who played with his phone before she quickly followed Regina into the bathroom. Regina walked into a stall when Emma entered and suddenly heard a poop.

Emma started laughing and heard the shocked gasp and than saw Regina leaving the stall again. Regina looked at Emma surprised and than embarrassed. "Miss Swan! Leave this instant or I..." "Do what, Regina? This is a public restroom. I can be here if I want to and right now I find it rather amusing to be here." Regina growled and walked into the stall again. "Just leave.",she muttered and Emma chuckled. "Why should I... the normally uptight mayor was pooping and I bet I'm not the only one who will be amused by this.",Emma answered and Regina left the stall again and pushed Emma against another stall. "You will keep quiet about this or your little dance fun will be publish on the internet and we both know how fast this travels. No one will believe you if you tell them that about me because you don't have it on camera like I do!",Regina snapped and Emma grinned.

"We can change that.",Emma answered and Regina huffed. "Could you just please stop this nonsense and let me go on the toilet like any other human being?",Regina asked than. Trying it with a nicer way. "Nope.",Emma answered and Regina elbowed her in the gut. Emma groaned and held her stomach. "Regina! Idiot...",she muttered and Regina smiled satisfied. "Now go before I kick your ass.",She said and Emma backed away. "Good girl." Regina walked back into the stall and slightly clutched her stomach. God dammit she had to poop. She sat down on the toilet but was too embarrassed to actually do anything again until she heard the restroom door closing. Regina finally relaxed.

When Emma heard her pooping again she pulled herself up the toilet stall and grinned down at Regina. "Payback is a bitch!",she said and suddenly was flung on the ground with magic. Regina quickly fixed herself and left the stall before she straddled Emma and gripped her throat. "I swear to god if you do this another time I will kick your ass!",Regina snapped and Emma held up her hands apologetic. "Hey! Don't be such a prude!" "You don't know how much it hurts sometimes and when there are people like you disturbing me it's even more painful! Idiot!",Regina said and hit Emma's stomach. Emma groaned. "I'm sorry, okay? I will delete the record!",Emma said and held up her phone while she deleted it and Regina started to laugh.

"Oh god. You are making it much too easy!",Regina said with a grin and Emma looked confused. "Well, blondie. I just lied and you fell for it. Your superpower needs fixing." Emma looked at her pouting. "You are so mean!",Emma answered and Regina smiled. She put her hands next to Emma's head and leaned down to her. Emma's hands rested on Regina's hips and they smiled. "You are so mean, Gina.",Emma said and Regina shrugged. She leaned down and kissed her softly. "And still you love me.",Regina said and Emma smiled lovingly. "I do.",she said and sat up. "Let's go back to Henry. We have time for that at my home." Regina got up and helped her on her feet. "You know that I will never mind you pooping?",Emma asked and Regina nodded smiling. "And I will never mind you dancing.",they hugged and both returned to what they were about to do.


End file.
